Les recettes secrètes de Yuki Eiri
by RatselGott
Summary: Quand Yuki a des aventures culinaires... Petites fics sans autre prétention que celle de faire rire !
1. Le Shuîchi à la crème

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Gravitation

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami. Inutile de tenter de rivaliser, je ne pourrais jamais imaginer des histoires plus délirantes que les siennes !

**Genre** : Lime yaoi (ou peut-être lemon, je sais pas encore), PWP, humour

**Pairing** : Eiri/Shûichi

**Blabla** : Pff… Voila une de mes idées les plus débiles. Et dire que c'est ma première fic sur Gravi… Pff… (**L'auteur** : RG est complètement désespérée.)

**LE SHÛICHI A LA CREME**

Les stars ont toutes leurs petits secrets. Il n'y a pas que leur métier dans leur vie. Elles ont aussi des amis, des loisirs…

Justement, parlons en de leurs loisirs ! Yuki Eiri, par exemple. Le golf, les courses de chevaux, très peu pour lui. En fait, sa passion secrète, c'est la cuisine. Ce que le détenteur du prix Naoki aime le plus, c'est inventer de nouvelles recettes à partir d'autres qui lui plaisent particulièrement. Mais les lecteurs de Gravitation n'ignorent pas que cet écrivain peut-être parfois… un peu dérangé. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, il créa le "Shûichi à la crème", mélange entre les gâteaux à la crème dont il raffole et son amant : Shindô Shûichi.

Quand on vous disait qu'il était dérangé…

**xxxxx**

En rentrant du studio ce jour là, Shindô Shûichi, chanteur de son état, trouva son cher et "tendre" avachi sur le canapé (gigantesque) du salon (immense) en train de se gaver de pâtisseries françaises en tout genre.

"Bonjouuuuuuur Yuki !!!!!!!!" hurla Shûichi en se précipitant aux côtés de l'écrivain. "Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?"

Sans se défaire une seconde de son air blasé, Yuki répondit la bouche pleine.

"'es 'â'eaux." (**RG** : Trad. s'il en est besoin : "Des gâteaux")

"Oui, je vois bien," répondit le chanteur avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage. "C'est toi qui les as achetés ?"

L'écrivain prit le temps de finir sa bouchée avant de dire :

"C'est Seguchi… L'est venu, m'a donné les gâteaux… Il voulait qu'on prenne un bain ensemble aussi, mais j'l'ai mis à la porte."

"Seguchi-san voulait prendre un bain chez toi ? Pourquoi ? Sa salle de bain est bouchée ?" demanda Shûichi, avec toute l'innocence qui lui était propre.

Mais Yuki ne sembla pas juger utile de lui répondre. Il se contenta de prendre un autre gâteau dans la boîte cartonnée qui trônait sur la table, ouverte face à lui. Shûichi regarda à l'intérieur et compta les espaces vides pour en déduire le nombre de pâtisseries déjà passées dans l'estomac de l'écrivain de son cœur. Une bonne douzaine semblait manquer. Le jeune homme allait le faire remarquer à son amant quand il entendit celui-ci râler.

"Merde…'chier."

Shûichi leva son regard vers lui. Yuki venait de mordre dans un Paris-brest regorgeant de crème pâtissière. Et évidement, comme toujours avec ce genre de gourmandise, ladite crème s'était fait la malle au premier coup de dent, tombant en petit pâté sur le pantalon super méga cher de l'écrivain.

Shûichi n'était pas particulièrement friand de crème pâtissière. Mais il eu le réflexe de ne pas laisser le pantalon de son aimé dans cet état. Du bout des doigts, il recueilli le fourrage et le porta à sa bouche. Mais l'écrivain fut plus rapide et arrêta son geste pour porter à sa propre bouche les doigts du chanteur. Il les suçota consciencieusement, faisant légèrement rougir Shûichi. Quand il eu fini, il expliqua :

"La crème, c'est ce que je préfère et ce sont MES gâteaux. Alors la crème est pour moi."

Il regarda son vis-à-vis avec insistance pendant de longues secondes, celui-ci ne sachant quoi dire, intimidé comme il l'était par ce regard. Soudain, Yuki revint à son Paris-brest et l'ouvrit en deux. Il reposa la partie sans crème dans la boîte et se tourna de nouveau vers Shûichi.

"Enlève ton Tee-shirt." ordonna-t-il.

"Hein ? Mais pourquoi, Yuki ?" demanda Shûichi qui avait enfin retrouvé sa langue.

"J'ai trouvé un moyen très simple de profiter de mes deux friandises favorites en même temps." répondit-il simplement en continuant de faire signe au chanteur de se mettre torse nu.

Tout content car ayant comprit où voulait en venir son amant, le plus jeune se déshabilla prestement. Yuki se rapprocha de lui et entreprit de tartiner généreusement de crème le torse de son amant. Quand il eu terminé, il se recula un peu pour admirer son œuvre.

"Oh, un Chou-ichi à la crème !" s'exclama-t-il.

Comme il restait à le regarder, "Chou-ichi" le rappela à la réalité.

"Ben alors, Yuki ! Tu veux pas goûter ?"

"N'ai pas un sourire gourmand comme ça !" ordonna Yuki. "C'est moi qui vais te manger, toi tu n'auras rien !"

"Si tu le dis…" répondit Shûichi sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire.

Yuki lui donna une poussée sur les épaules pour le faire s'allonger sur le sofa, puis s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Il admira encore quelques instant la tartine géante avant de se pencher sur elle pour commencer à lécher la crème. Cela ne tarda pas à faire frissonner le chanteur, mais l'écrivain fit comme si de rien n'était. En fait, il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne le remarqua même pas. Il continua de balader sa langue sur le ventre de son amant, n'épargnant aucunes des parcelles couvertes de crème.

"Ah… Yuki…" souffla Shûichi.

Le leader de Bad Luck commençait à trouver que la température de la pièce augmentait drôlement vite. Ce que remarqua l'écrivain, c'est que l'augmentation de la chaleur corporelle de sa tartine était en train de faire fondre la crème. Il accéléra alors ses coups de langues, les faisant plus approfondis, plus langoureux, de façon à ne pas laisser à la crème le temps de fondre.

"Yuki…"

Yuki s'attarda un peu plus sur le nombril de Shûichi, le creux de la cicatrice étant complètement rempli de crème pâtissière. Il prit soin de bien en explorer tous les recoins avec sa langue, pour être sûr qu'il n'y resterait plus la moindre trace de crème quand il en aurait fini.

Ce traitement était sur le point de rendre Shûichi complètement fou. Sa respiration était haletante et son cœur battait la chamade.

Quand il en eu terminé avec le ventre et le nombril de son amant, Yuki remonta le long des abdominaux de Shûichi pour enfin atteindre ses pectoraux. Il entreprit de suçoter sa peau douce afin de profiter de son goût légèrement salé qui faisait ressortir le sucré du fourrage du Paris-brest. Yuki atteignit bientôt un des tétons du chanteur qui se trouvait déjà ailleurs, à mi chemin entre le pays des merveilles et le septième ciel.

"Chou-ichi" murmura l'écrivain juste avant de…

**xxxxx**

Sur la haie, le long de l'avancée bétonnée qui menait chez l'écrivain favori de ces dames, piaillaient des oiseaux. Picorant par-ci, picorant par-là, piou-pioutant dans tous les sens… Quand soudain…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !! YUKI !!!!"

Effrayés, les piou-piouteurs s'envolèrent sans demander leur reste, laissant l'allée déserte.

**xxxxx**

Surprit par le cri (**RG** : Le hurlement !) de son amant, Yuki se redressa et lui demanda calmement : "Ben quoi ?"

"Quoi ? Tu me demandes quoi ?" s'écria Shûichi en se redressant, repoussant par le même geste l'écrivain qui se trouvait toujours assit sur lui. "Tu m'as mordu, salaud !! Quand t'as dit que t'allais me manger, je pensais pas à un truc de cannibales !"

Sans se démonter un instant, Yuki répondit d'un air pas vraiment désolé : "J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ça te va trop bien, la crème pâtissière !"

Bien que très fâché (**RG** : Enfin, autant que Shûichi puisse l'être envers son Yuki !), le chanteur ne bougea pas. L'écrivain gourmand le regarda avec un sourire on ne peut plus pervers avant de se pencher sur son épaule.

"Il t'en reste un peu là" expliqua-t-il en la suçotant.

"Ouais, c'est ça !" râla le chanteur sans pour autant le repousser.

"Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu veux goûter ?" proposa Yuki en délaissant son épaule pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je croyais que la crème n'était rien que pour toi…" marmonna Shûichi, un peu boudeur.

"J'ai changé d'avis" souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Quand ils séparèrent enfin, Shûichi se lécha les lèvres d'un air coquin.

"Ils sont drôlement bon, les gâteaux de Seguchi-san." Il approcha son visage de celui de Yuki et ajouta : "Je peux en avoir encore un peu ?"

**xxxxx**

Owari !

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à finir cette fic : je n'arrêtais pas d'éclater de rire comme une malade ! C'est vraiment trop débile ce truc! Oh… j'ai honte -.-" !

A la prochaine !


	2. Le café à l'huile de pieuvre

**Auteur** : RatselGott (anciennement Marieke5)

**Origine** : Gravitation

**Disclaimer** : Gravi et tous les persos appartiennent à Murakami Maki

**Blabla** : Une nouvelle page dans le livre de cuisine du plus barge de tous les écrivains (**Shigure** : Je suis content que ce ne soit pas moi ! **RG** : Toi, tu es le plus pervers. **Shigure** : Yuki est pervers aussi. **RG** : Mais lui, ça se voit pas !)

**LE CAFE A L'HUILE DE PIEUVRE**

Les lecteurs de Gravitation sont en droit de se poser quelques questions. Tous les fans s'en posent sur leurs idoles. Par exemple, quelle est la marque de shampoing qu'utilise Yuki Eiri ? Ou quelle marque de stylo… D'autres se poseront la question de savoir ce que Yuki-sensei fait de ses journées quand Murakami Maki nous fait suivre Shindô Shûichi aux studios N.G.

Et bien, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, il vaque à ses occupations. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne fait pas grand-chose, en fait. Il boit et il fume, il fume et il boit. Quand il trouve cinq minutes, il gribouille une page ou deux sur son ordinateur de bureau. Et puis il boit et il fume.

Mais attention ! Il ne boit ni ne fume pas n'importe quoi n'importe où ! Par exemple, il prépare très bien le café. Shindô adôôôre le café de Yuki !! Mais l'écrivain pour sa part, est un fin connaisseur. Et le jus de sa cafetière est bien loin de le satisfaire quand il lui prend des envies de caféine. Pour cette raison (et sans doute pour d'autres également), la patronne du French Coffee nommé Gypsy Violin peut se vanter de compter parmi sa clientèle régulière un certain blondinet tout à fait charmant.

Ce jour là, justement, Carmen (la patronne du Gypsy Violin), une ravissante française d'origine espagnole, eut le plaisir - que dis-je, l'immense honneur - de voir la porte vitrée de son humble établissement poussée par cet homme qui savait parler d'amour (via la littérature uniquement !). Yuki s'installa, comme à son habitude, à une petite table au fond de la salle et attendit patiemment que Carmencita (1) vienne à sa rencontre pour prendre commande.

Carmencita savait parfaitement ce que commanderait l'écrivain. Mais pour rien au monde elle n'eu manqué une seule occasion d'aller adresser la parole à cet homme qui avait brisé tant de cœurs en annonçant sa liaison avec le jeune chanteur du groupe Bad Luck.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Yuki. Que désirez-vous boire aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et professionnelle.

"Un café noir, comme d'hab'. Et italien, surtout." répondit-il en lui jetant à peine un regard.

Mais bien loin de se laisser atteindre par le ton glacial et las de la star, Carmencita remarqua que s'il ne l'avait pas regardée, c'était car il était très occupé à tourner les pages d'un carnet à spirale dont la plupart des pages étaient noircies. Sans aucun doute l'écrivain profiterait-il de sa pause café pour prendre des notes en vue d'un prochain roman. Cette perspective flatta tant et tant Carmencita que ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle regagna le bar pour préparer en personne la commande de Yuki Eiri.

Pendant ce temps, Yuki trouva enfin une page vierge dans son carnet et sortit un stylo de la poche de sa veste. Ce stylo lui avait été offert des années auparavant par son ami (puis beau-frère) Seguchi Tôma pour l'un de ses anniversaires. Sur le coup, Yuki avait trouvé ce cadeau parfaitement stupide. Pourquoi offrir un stylo coûtant des milles et des cents alors qu'on pouvait trouver dans le combini du coin des lots de dix bics jaunes écrivant très bien et cent fois plus pratiques ? Mais finalement, ce stylo était très joli et faisait bien plus classe dans la poche de sa veste haute couture qu'un bic jaune. C'était pour cette raison que Yuki gardait toujours ce stylo sur lui. Et aussi, accessoirement, parce qu'il s'agissait d'un présent venant d'une personne qui, mine de rien, comptait énormément pour lui.

Quand Carmencita revint à sa table avec son café à la main, Yuki n'avait toujours rien écrit. Son regard était perdu dans le vague et son esprit vagabondait dans des prairies aussi vertes que le jardin de Bree Van de Kamp (2). Ne souhaitant pas déranger l'écrivain visiblement en pleine réunion de travail avec ses muses, Carmencita se fit la plus discrète possible et Yuki remarqua à peine la tasse de café noir italien qu'elle venait de poser devant lui.

Yuki tenait son stylo prêt à l'emploi, levé, non pas au dessus du carnet comme il aurait dû l'être, mais au dessus de la tasse. Et c'est là que commence la nouvelle recette. Au bout de la plume dorée à l'or fin se forma une goutte. Qui tomba. Puis une autre, qui suivit le même chemin que sa sœur. Pour faire simple, le super stylo, classe et hyper cher de Seguchi fuyait comme vache qui pisse. En l'absence de vent et de toute autre force latérale, les gouttes suivirent une trajectoire rigoureusement verticale, tombant tout droit… dans la tasse. Mais cela, Yuki ne le remarqua pas. Toute son attention était fixée sur les plans de bégonias de Madame Van de Kamp.

Ce jour là, il y avait peu de clients au Gypsy Violin. Aussi, Carmencita pu tout à loisir admirer son idole de loin. Rendez-vous compte ! Le grand Yuki Eiri en personne écrivait dans son café ! Elle hésita un instant à prévenir son ami Louis, lui aussi fan de l'écrivain, mais renonça en pensant au plaisir qu'elle aurait à lui raconter la scène elle-même tout en le rendant jaloux comme un pou !

Mais en attendant, Yuki n'avait toujours rien écrit et les leçons de jardinage de Madame Van de Kamp finirent par le lasser. Revenant à la réalité, il sentit un objet long et froid entre ses doigts. Il en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'une cuillère à café et plongea l'objet dans sa tasse. Il touilla consciencieusement la mixture avant de reposer sa "cuillère" sur le bord de la soucoupe.

Depuis le bar, Carmencita se demanda vaguement pourquoi son idole tournait son café avec un stylo à plume.

A sa table, Yuki Eiri se demanda vaguement pourquoi son stylo se trouvait sur la soucoupe au côté de la cuillère qu'il venait (pensait-il) d'utiliser.

"J'ai dû le poser là distraitement tout à l'heure." pensa-t-il.

Il n'alla pas chercher plus loin. Saisissant sa tasse par la petite anse de porcelaine blanche, il la porta à sa bouche et aspira une gorgée du liquide chaud… pour la recracher aussitôt !

"Carmen ! C'est quoi ce café ?!" s'écria-t-il.

Tout à fait prise au dépourvu, Carmencita se précipita à sa table en lui faisant les plus plates excuses (bien qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait.)

"Pardonnez moi, Monsieur Yuki, j'ai dû faire une erreur en dosant le café."

"En dosant le café ? Parce que c'est du café ce qu'il y a là dedans ?" demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.

"Il est si mauvais que ça ?" risqua Carmen en faisant la grimace. Son café n'était certes pas le meilleur de la ville, mais il avait tout de même une certaine réputation. Et même mal dosé, il devait bien avoir un goût de café, non ?

"Pire encore." répondit simplement l'écrivain.

Craignant plus pour le bien être de son idole que pour la réputation de son café, Carmencita s'empressa de remporter la tasse derrière le bar avant d'en préparer toute de suite une nouvelle. Elle fit très attention au moindre de ses propres gestes, s'assurant de rien faire de travers et de préparer un café à la hauteur de la réputation de son établissement.

"Je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes excuses, Monsieur Yuki." dit-elle en regagnant la table de l'écrivain. "Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Voici une nouvelle tasse. J'y ai mis tout mon savoir faire, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur et que ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de cet incident."

Pour toute réponse, Yuki saisit la tasse et la porta prudemment à ses lèvres. Il aspira un peu de liquide sous le regard anxieux de Carmen et…

"Ah, beh c'est du café." dit-il simplement.

"Et il est bon ?" demanda la propriétaire du Gypsy Violin en priant tous les dieux disponibles.

"Beh oui. C'est un café de chez vous, il est très bon. Faudra que je pense à amener Shûichi ici un jour…" ajouta-t-il évasivement.

Ouf ! L'incident était clos ! Et en plus, une deuxième célébrité ne tarderait pas à fréquenter elle aussi son bar. Avant de laisser l'écrivain à son café, Carmencita remarqua quelque chose sur la table.

"Oh, Monsieur Yuki. Vous devriez faire attention, on dirait bien que votre stylo fuit."

**Xxxxx**

(1) Carmencita est le diminutif de Carmen. Les espagnols et leur manie de faire des diminutifs super longs… lol !

(2) Desperate Housewives. Un petit dicton perso, juste pour le fun : "L'herbe est toujours plus verte chez Bree Van de Kamp." lol !

Je pense que vous serez tous d'accord : je préfère le Shûichi à la crème. C'est bien plus appétissant ! J'espère qu'il y aura d'autres recettes, j'aime bien les écrire !


End file.
